Aeryn and John's adventures in ice age
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: All of the female mammoths got pregnant and Aeryn and John has to get their new babies safe into the world
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Farscape or Ice Age but I do own Jack, Max, and Leon.**

A beautiful day came to Farscape Aeryn and John were sleeping.

"Aeryn" said John "what John?" asked Aeryn "we have to go to Ice Age Manny and Ellie has news to tell us," repied John "ok let's get ready," said Aeryn.

At Ice Age

Aeryn and John were at Ice Age "where is Ellie and Manny?" asked Aeryn "here we are!" shouted Manny and Ellie scared Aeryn and John "oh it's you guys" said John "I know it's us now Peaches, Ethan, and the other girls with their mates are in the falls" said Ellie.

At the falls

"ok Aeryn and John here is Peaches with Ethan, Max with Steffie, Jack with Katie, and Meghan with Leon" said Manny "and we have to tell you guys this our girls and my daughter are going to give birth soon and we do not have anyone to help because Manny and the others have a trip and I am the only one going to be here so I think if you sent our girls with their mates our at your place that is safe that will be better" said Ellie.

"Ok that is no harm done we can do that" said Aeryn "ok Aeryn let's get busy" said John.

At the ship at space

"so here is where the pregnant mammoths will be here for until your friends come back" said John "ok so me and Manny are fine with that" said Ellie "now you two take care of the girls and my daughter and I will offer you two a reward is you do a good job" said Manny/

"ok see you later Manny" said Aeryn then Ellie got setteled in.

At bed time

"John you got the males to sleep and let's check on the females" said Aeryn as she went into Peaches room with John "Ok Peaches so let me check on you" said Aeryn until she felt Peaches's twins kicking "wow John Peaches's babies are kicking feel this" said Aeryn John felt kicking too.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Discailmer I do not own Farscape or Ice Age but I do own Jack, Max, and Leon.**

It was night time after 4 days went by Aeryn and John were fast asleep Aeryn was dreaming about being a singer.

* * *

_Aeryn's dream_

_I remember all looking back I was 18 in new york mama did every thing she did I step into the drake oh my god looking to the woman 4 lives that's good._

_She did not want this then I was like last dance to a guy road path was good..._

_End of Aeryn's dream_

* * *

Until a scream woke Aeryn and John up "what was that?" asked John "I think that might be one of the mammoths we better check on them" said Aeryn as she got out of bed it was 6:30 in the morning.

Aeryn and John ran into the mammoths rooms and then the scream was heard again "Peaches?" asked Aeryn seeing Peaches lying on the ground John was checking the other girls but they were awoke hearing Peaches crying for John and Aeryn.

"Aeryn I'm..." said Peaches as she got up Aeryn ran in Peaches's room and saw her water broke "John Peaches is going into labor I think her water broke I see a puddle on the floor" said Aeryn as John came into the room with Ethan, Katie, Steffie, and Meghan.

"oh my god Peaches's water broke the twins are coming" said John Aeryn saw those signs of labor "John the babies are coming" said Aeryn Peaches was in pain "I think I know what to do" said Aeryn.

John was peting Peaches "Peaches you're going to be ok it will be over soon" said John until Eliie poped her head out of the window and saw her daughter Peaches was breathing clamly "that's a good girl" said John telling her it's ok.

"ok Peaches you need to lay down" said Aeryn "I can't it hurts" said Peaches "Peaches you can Ethan is on your left and Ellie is on the right they are here for you" said John and Peaches layed down.

"It's hurting me," said Peaches "ok Peaches when you feel a contraction coming push" said Aeryn John hold Ethan's trunk "Peaches what ever you do squeesze my trunk as hard as you want" said Ethan "come on Peach you can do it" said Steffie John kept petting Peaches claming her down.

"ok Peaches push now" said Aeryn Peaches started pushing "I can't do this" said Peaches Ethan was worried about his wife in pain "it's ok Peaches" said John as he pet Peaches's belly "ok I see the head" said Aeryn.

"Peaches push push push push push push!" said Katie and John at the same time Peaches screamed in pain until the baby sliped out of Peaches it was struggling out of the birth sac "it's a boy" said Aeryn as she tear the skin bag the baby boy was crying it was alive Aeryn saw that the baby boy looked liked Ethan but he had Peaches's fur colour on the hair.

"Peaches look at your new son" said John as he turned Peaches's head and saw the baby boy Peaches reached her trunk and took the baby and hand it to Ethan "ok one more to go and then you are done" said Aeryn.

2 hours later

At 8:30 am Peaches was breathing and pushing "uh oh John" said Aeryn "what is there something wrong?" asked John "the baby the cord is tangled" said Aeryn "oh no it's going to die" cried Peaches "no it will not I am going in there to save the baby" said Aeryn as she untangled the baby's cord.

"it's ok that happens" said Steffie until Aeryn got the cord off the baby's neck "ok Peaches push one more I am going to pull the baby carfulily" said Aeryn Peaches did one last push until the baby was out "it's a girl" said Aeryn Peaches got up and saw her daughter Peaches wraped her trunk around Aeryn's neck and hugged her "aaaaaaawwwwww that is sweet" said Meghan.

And then Peaches got her daughter "so what do you want to name them?" asked John "why not you and Aeryn chose" said Ethan "I think the boy could be Robin and The girl could be.." said John "how about Raven?" asked Aeryn.

"Raven ok I agree with that" said John "ok so Raven and Robin it is" said Peaches she she and Ethan gave John and Aeryn a hug.

end of chapter 2


End file.
